cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Arilothas
Arilothas, the Shadow Knight Wearing armor powered by magic and wielding a massive sword of similar make, Arilothas stalks the night in search of the missing Jango, the one Arilothas calls 'traitor'. Having somehow obtained powers very similar to that of the Lord of Night, it seems like only a matter of time before these two immortals meet. And when they do, all the heavens shall tremble. Avatars: ?? Followers: ?? Monuments: ?? 'STATS' Level 103 HP:??? MP:??? MV:??? Abilities: Light Breaker 10 MP - A strike that deals double damage to any moon or light aligned creature. Forsaken: 50 MP - Choked in dark magics, the target's voice is unable to reach immortal ears until day breaks. Gravija Sabre: 50 MP - A physical strike heavily empowered by gravity. Veil of Darkness: 10 MP - A dark mist rolls in at Arilothas' command, cloaking the area in darkness until day breaks. Cursed Strike: 50 MP - An attack that curses the target, reducing all stats and abilities by 1/2 during the night. Shadow Wall : 10 MP - Solidifies darkness and shadow into a rigid, physical form. Once in place, this shadow is as hard and solid as the strongest steel. Cry of the Lost 100 MP - Shadow infuses and overpowers the target, taking over their body and actions until day breaks. Auto Skills: Nocturnal Dominion: At night, all of Arilothas' abilities are wild, viciously powerful, and hard to keep in check. Magic Immunity: Due to his armor, Arilothas is almost completely immune to magic. Lament of Sol: By day, Arilothas' abilities are reduced to almost nothing. Cleft Origin Stories: Sins of the Past I was a holy knight once. One of the chosen, the divinely appointed champions of the Light. We protected the realm from evils and nightmares. We were the first and last defense against anything that would tear down the elven kingdoms. But we were all caught off-guard when the traitor struck. It wasn't enough for him to kill more elves than humans with that foul demon. Nor was it enough when he was cursed and cast out of the kingdom. No, Jangolothien had to take it farther. He had to conjure a fiery rock from the sky. He had to finish what he started and try to kill us all. I know not if the traitor knew what would happen. Nor do I know if he intentionally drove his meteor into our glorious sun. But what happened was nothing short of a cataclysm. The sun exploded, raining fire and death down on us. At the center of the chaos the sky ripped open, and as it did the world I had known for hundreds of years broke apart and began to fall up into nothing. I saw the traitor then, floating up into that rift like he was being called up into the heavens. I was outraged. I was not going to let the Dark Elf get away. Not after destroying everything I knew and loved. I went after him. And I swore that I would not rest until Jangolothien Li'Durondicannan had tasted the cold steel of my blade. Category:Immortals